Mankind
by Angst Splatter
Summary: He knows that the Foot have finally gotten him, Karai has finally gotten the better of him, and he knows he's doomed. When he does open his eyes, he finds out it's much, much worse. And it's not about to get better.
1. Capture

Disclaimer: Not mine.

~TMNT~

Isabelle Duncan laughed and skidded into the alleyway, throwing her back into the wall, giggling helplessly. John Harper rounded the corner not too long after her, smiling mischievously.

"I have you now," he claimed, grinning, lunging at her. She screamed in delight and squirmed as he took hold of her wrists. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist. He wasted no time in gently kissing her exposed neck. "Mmmm," he murmured. She groaned with him, turning her head to expose more of her neck. He happily nipped at it, feeling her freeze. "Mmm, baby, what is it?"

Confused by her sudden turn of attitude, he looked up at her face. Her eyes were wide and frightened and confused. Just as John turned his head to see what had her so oddly bemused, she finally found her voice. Her shrill scream ripped through the night as John nearly dropped her in shock, the people in the apartments above them fumbling to turn on lights and yell at them to shut up because they were trying to sleep.

~TMNT~

Leo groans. For an instant, he starts to wonder why it's always him, but he stops because he knows he wouldn't want it to be anyone else. He wouldn't want anyone else to attract the trouble he seems to.

Clarity is slowly coming back to him, but his head is still fuzzy. He moves his hands – no, he tries to move his hands, wants to rub the confusion a way, but his hands won't budge from his side. He tries again, pulling up more fiercely. That's when Leo realizes his hands are tightly bound. Desperately, he forces his aching body to write around, trying to find an escape.

There is none. He can feel no weakness in the restraints either, only weakness in himself. Willing himself to wake up faster, to shake off the effects of whatever drug is in his system, he point-blank panics. He knows that the Foot have finally gotten him, Karai has finally gotten the better of him, and he knows he's doomed.

When he does open his eyes, he finds out it's much, much worse.

~TMNT~

Breathe in, breathe out, stretch out your steps, leap, breathe in, land and crouch, breathe out and rise up. Rinse and repeat.

It had started as just a normal training run – didn't it always? Then he'd run into the Foot. Well, "run into" was misleading. More like he sensed them popping up to follow him. Leo had let them for a while, before he was sure he had tired them out a little and that they were far enough away from Foot Headquarters that back-up wouldn't arrive instantaneously. Then he'd turned and threw a shurkin, hitting a Foot Ninja dead on, pulling out his trusty katana to take on the first of the enemy to come at him.

He'd faced better odds, but he'd also faced worse. Although thirty ninja seemed like a lot – and it was – he'd taken on that many Foot before, both alone and with his brothers as they took on the same amount themselves. The only problem with Foot was that they were much too similar to ants. Get rid of one and another one seemed to pop into place. Soon the thirty were dispatched, but he was already working on another thirty and sporting the injuries to show for it.

Parry, thrust, swing, block, swing, block, thrust, and feint. Another ninja down. Leo quickly calculated his odds. The Foot would definitely get the better of him if they kept popping up at this rate. He hadn't even had the chance to hit the alarm on his shell cell, yet. He was tiring and wounded. He needed an escape plan.

All his brothers had told him on separate occasions that he seemed to have a knack for those and he thanked his luck for that, or he wasn't sure how he'd escape. As it was, he went with the element of surprise. Going on the offense for the first time that night he gave a Raph-like bellow and charged forward, probably giving the Foot Ninja still conscious a heart attack. Leo noted with a smirk that one Foot actually fainted. Charging through the hoard suddenly, they actually gave him space to get through.

And then he was running again, just concentrating on breathing, pumping his legs, and getting as far away from the Foot as quickly as possible. Sheathing one katana, he dropped his hand down and finally hit the alarm button on his shell cell. His brothers may think he was a martyr but he wasn't stupid and he didn't actually have a death wish. He'd take getting picked up by the battle shell and endure the teasing afterwards over being killed by Foot ninja any day. Man, was he tired.

Actually, he was unnaturally tired. Leo quickly re-calculated things. He'd only been on his run for half the time as usual before the battle had begun and the battle hadn't actually been that long. Sure, he should be tired, but not this tired. Re-playing things in his head, he suddenly remembered the few shurkin's that he had dodged. With a sinking feeling, Leo looked down. Sure enough, a shurkin was embedded in his thigh. Angrily yanking it out, Leo held it up to his nose and sniffed. Drugged. He'd stupidly allowed himself to be drugged. He tucked the shurkin in his belt pouch for later. If worse came to worse, Donnie would want to have a look at it later.

Risking a look backwards Leo saw that he had lost most of the Foot, but there were still a few trailing him. And where a few were there would soon be more. Hoping that his brothers were on their way, tracking him via shell cell, he pulled out a few more shurkin, throwing them backwards, noting with satisfaction that he heard a few Foot bodies thud against the rooftops.

Taking chances while he still could, Leo turned on the burners and made a few quick turns, hoping to lose the remaining Foot long enough for his brothers to show up, at least.

Time for Leo didn't last long. His breath came more ragged and more harsh than it had before. Slowing down, but knowing he shouldn't, Leo tried to gather himself. So tired. So very tired. He fumbled in flipping his shell cell open, then squinted at the screen. Damn. He'd hit the wrong button. Leo almost wanted to cry. Looking closely, he slammed his finger onto the right button. Only then did he notice he'd come to a complete stop at the edge of the building. He glanced around, hoping he could still trust his instincts. He didn't sense any Foot around.

But damn, he was tired. Leo swayed on the rooftop, only vaguely realizing that he should probably take a step back so he didn't fall over the edge. It felt like his breath was getting caught in his chest. He was tired and he couldn't breath. Leo really hated the Foot. Leo loathed Karai. Unhonorable ninja wannabe. He sucked in a ragged breath and let his eyes slide close. No more thoughts raced through his head as he pitched forward and fell to the ground below, making a sickening crack when he landed.

~TMNT~

"I swear, I've never seen that thing before! I've never seen anything like it before. I just…looked over and it was there," Isabelle blurted out. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

The officer on the other side of the table looked at her patiently. Maybe he was in as much shock as she was. "I understand. Jus' calm down an' breath, please, ma'am. How did you run into the creature? How did you find him?"

"Me and John were just taking a midnight stroll. It was supposed to be romantic!" she squeaked out, desperately trying to ignore the tears running down her cheeks. "We stopped for a kiss and I looked over and it was there, just lying there, like it was dead, all broken and lying in a puddle of blood and…" Isabelle let out a pathetic sob, shuddering at the image that once again flashed across her mind.

The police officer looked vaguely uncomfortable with the crying woman. "It's alright ma'am. You're not in any trouble. We're just trying to understand things." His words did nothing to calm her. He sighed heavily. "Lemme go get you some water," he said, slowing pushing himself up with the help of the table.

Isabelle could only sob. She was sure she'd have nightmares about the broken, bloody, green, _inhuman_ thing her and John had stumbled across in that alley. Why did it always have to be her that weird stuff happened too?

~TMNT~

White. White was all he saw upon opening his eyes. It burned – he'd been in darkness far too long – but Leo squinted and struggled through it. Definitely some kind of lab. It smelled sterile. Tasted sterile too. He could sense no Foot and this set-up didn't have any of the Foot signature on it. Neither did it seem like Bishop.

Leo sighed. 'Great. Another enemy.' The pain in his eyes started to lessen and Leo opened his eyes wider, quickly noting the layout of the room, filing away his observations for later. He didn't see a good way out. Not that it mattered, since he was firmly bolted down to the table he was lying up against. He also had no idea how injured he was or how well his injuries had been taken care of.

There were a lot of things in the room Leo didn't like the look of. Scalpels. Knives. Vials. Lots of other things he didn't recognize. He almost wished that Don were with him because he was sure Don would know what everything was and what the normal use for it was, but he was more glad that he wasn't. Leo did his best to ignore the thought that his brother – his brothers – could in fact be here, but in a different room than his.

Leo sighed and relaxed into the bonds. For now, it seemed like there was nothing to do but wait. He supposed he was lucky he apparently was full of wells of patience and the ability to wait, as Raph often told him during their fights about Raph not immediately jumping into any and all situations they got into.

~TMNT~

When they finally got there, the place was crawling with news people and police. "Shit." Raph said it but Don whole heartedly agreed. Although Leo hardly ever used the emergency button – even when Don was of the opinion that he should use it in lots of circumstances that he didn't – he was the one to use it most frequently. Trouble was attracted to his older brother like a negative was attracted to a positive. "Shit," Raph whispered again, as Don slowly backed the battle shell out of the spot he had parked in, and back towards the garage. There was no way they'd get through that throng of people to find out what was going on, and April and Casey were away on a short vacation.

~TMNT~

"And perhaps our most interesting story tonight is brought to us by Tom Wincal. Tom, we go to you, can you tell us anything that's been happening there?"

"Yes Trudy. Early this morning – and I mean early – a couple stumbled up on a body. Unfortunately, not something too uncommon here in New York. Or it wouldn't be if it weren't for the fact that the body isn't human and isn't animal, either.

"All I can get from police is that they're questioning the couple now, trying to figure out if they have any idea what the creature is. I can see a lot of blood back there, though, Trudy. So whatever it is probably isn't doing too good."

"And they have no idea what this creature might be?"

"No, Trudy, they don't. All we have are reports of something green with a bald head."

"And what are police planning to do about this, Tom?"

"Well, they have the creature taken to a secure facility, where they are going to run tests and see if they can figure out what it is."

"Whatever it is, do you think there could be more?"

"Well, it's always possible Trudy. We just have to hope that we can get answers to those questions with the research that's being done."

"Thanks Tom. Just one last question – is the public in any danger from this?"

"No, Trudy, I don't believe they are at this time. Police have assured us that the creature is secure and sedate somewhere and they expect no danger from it. Although it is definitely weird, the public can rest easy knowing that these fine officers are doing all they can to keep them protected and safe."

~TMNT~

"Shit!" Raph threw his sai into the wall next to the television, clenching and unclenching his fists, glaring daggers at the face of the news reporters on the screen. "Shit!" He threw the other one and then started pacing. Even Mikey could tell that he desperately wanted to go out and bust some heads, but knew that it definitely wasn't the smartest idea right now.

"Raphael!" Splinter admonished. "The situation is grave indeed, but it seems like your brother is still alive for now, and we must cling to this hope. There is no need for such language."

"Sorry Sensei," Raph grunted, retrieving his sai, hands gripping it so tightly they actually turned white.

"Secure facility…" Don mused.

"Can you find it, my son?"

Donatello sighed. "I hope," he murmured, and then disappeared into his lab to do what he could.

Mikey was left to gape at the screen in horror. "I can't believe they got him. A ton of blood, they said. Do you really think he's still alive, Sensei?"

Splinter put a furry paw on his youngest son's shoulder. "My connection to him is weak, but it is still there. Your brother has not left us." Mikey nodded dumbly, as the sounds of Raph hitting the punching bag in the dojo started to echo throughout the lair. "You should get some sleep, my son. We will do what we can when we can, and until them I'm sure a warm breakfast in the morning will help us face the day tomorrow." Mikey nodded dumbly again, as Master Splinter slowly trailed off to his room, already seeming to have aged fifty years in ten minutes.

Mikey knew he should get up and get sleep while he could – not like there was anything he could really help with right now anyway – but he couldn't take his eyes off the screen, the news man's words ringing through his head. _"I can see a lot of blood back there, though, Trudy. So whatever it is probably isn't doing too good."_

~TMNT~

I was reading some other fanfiction when this muse hit me. I was thinking about what would really happen if another human stumbled upon the guys, as most of what I read is the guys getting away with it and it all ending well.

I'm sure the tense and style is a little weird, so please let me know if it was confusing. Concrit is always welcome!


	2. So it Begins

I apologize for the lateness and hope this chapter does something to make up for it.

Disclaimer: nada.

~TMNT~

Leo took in another deep breath. And another. And another. The patience Raph was always going on about him having didn't seem to be around when he needed it most. He felt like he'd been in this room forever. He was antsy, to say the least. He wanted to know who had him and where he was. At least when he was fighting known enemies it gave him some ground to fight with. Unknown enemies were often the most dangerous.

Leo took another deep breath in. Fear and worry niggled at the back of his mind. What if he wasn't the only one captured? What if him calling his brothers had caused them to get captured also?

It wasn't often Leo wasn't able to meditate. In fact, he could count on one hand the number of times he hadn't been able to focus enough to meditate. One time was when Raph and Mikey had failed to show up for a week after a quick pizza run. The first time any of his brothers had run into serious trouble. They'd been captured by the Purple Dragons and quite shaken up when they finally managed to escape. Seemed the Purple Dragons had been new to them, too, and they got away shaken up and a little roughed up, but otherwise fine. The second had been after the Shredder had sent all his forces after him and he ended up crashing through April's window. He hadn't been able to meditate again until after Raph had helped him forge new swords. The third time was after Karai's betrayal, when she had run him through with her sword. The Ancient One had been the one to snap him out of that.

Leo took another deep breath in. He knew he should try contacting his father. He needed to know if any of his brothers had been captured, also. He was far too antsy for that, though, and probably would be until after this new enemy had introduced itself.

He debated for a long time, wondering if it was Bishop who had captured him once again, but had finally decided that was not it. Bishop would have been in by now, to gloat over his capture and to start his experiments. For such a calm man, he didn't have much patience when it came to _things_ like Leonardo and his brothers.

This place also didn't remind him of Bishop's at all. Bishop's place smelled of humans. Fear, excitement, hate, resentment. It was so thick in that place Leo was surprised Bishop didn't choke and die on it.

Leo briefly entertained the notion that the Foot had captured him after all, but that didn't hold up for soon. Karai would also have been in by now, or at least some Foot ninja would have been. Karai's and his past was just too emotional for the both of them, especially since Saki had been killed. She'd prefer physical torture and more direct mental torture over this kind of mental torture.

Which led him to the scariest thought of all: that this wasn't actually meant as torture.

This place smelled sterile. It had government written all over it. Where Bishop's hatred for all things non-human and his insane desire to create the ultimate army took over his work, this place was stale and dry and smelled too much of a sterile cleanliness.

There were no guards watching over him. No one to come taunt him with words of his failure and how he'd been captured. No one at all, in fact.

No, this wasn't meant as a torture. Leo took another deep breath in.

He had been given plenty of time to study what parts of the room he could crane his neck to see. He'd immediately took stock of the three cameras obvious in the room. They were studying him. Trying to determine how to handle him. Seeing what kind of precautions would need to be taken with him. If he were in the hands of any of his enemies, they'd already know this.

This reeked of the government. Government above Bishop.

He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or terrified. If this was better or worse.

Leo settled for taking in another deep breath. It seemed that was all he was going to be doing until his captors decided to introduce themselves. He settled down to wait and just hoped his brothers weren't with him. Especially Mikey, who'd developed a phobia for all things government, sterile, or lab-like after their capture at Bishop's hand.

Leo took a deep breath in, half-hoping his captors got what they were looking for soon, half-hoping they never did.

~TMNT~

"I just don't know what to make of it, sir," Greg Shtall told his boss. Greg was in charge of watching the creature and taking notes on its behavior. He didn't really have many notes. "It acts…almost human. There's been basically no reaction to its capture and lock up. Mostly just sits there breathing. It's looked around the room a few times. It seems almost like, well, hell, almost like it's actually _studying_ the room. Not just in a normal animal way. Its like it recognizes the cameras and is waiting for something."

"For what?" his boss asked, frowning. This was a lot less interesting than he had thought it would be, but a whole lot more odd.

"Us," Greg stated, both men falling quiet as they turned to watch the creature on the screen some more.

~TMNT~

Raph paced outside the door to Donnie's lab, growling every few seconds. Waiting was not doing anything for his already bad temperament. Don had locked himself away ever since he'd seen the news report and could be heard violently typing away at his computer at all times of the day.

Raph had wanted to go bust some heads, try to get answers that Don didn't seem to be finding, but one look from Splinter, and he always wandered away from the door again. It was driving him stir crazy, but he wasn't going to make his father lose two sons to some government lab. He would be as patient as he could be and wait this one out. They'd solve this as a team.

It wasn't breaking the nose of some Purple Dragons or Foot ninja's was likely to help him find Leo, anyway. Bishop's goons, on the other hand…

Mikey walked in at that moment. Even with his mask on, it was easy to tell that his eyes were puffy and red. Just as Don's typing reverberated around the lair, so did the sounds of Mikey's nightmares. Seemed Leo's capture was bringing back memories from their capture with Bishop, along with new ones of what might be happening to Leo at that very moment.

That was the breaking point for Raph. He managed a sickly smile at his unusually subdued brother and burst into his brother's lab.

Don didn't flinch, didn't even blink, at Raph's entrance. His fingers flew across the keyboard and words flashed across the screen so fast it gave Raph a headache. He wasn't even sure Don could read what was flashing upon the screen it was going so fast.

Raph counted to ten in his head, waiting to interrupt Don until it seemed like an okay moment to do so.

Don beat him to it. "Nothing," Don muttered, and said nothing more.

Raph sighed, and decided against asking what he was doing. He didn't really care, anyway, he just wanted to know that something useful was being done. Raph backed out of the lab, and closed the door again.

Damn, the lair was quiet. Leo was by no means the life of the party, not usually speaking a huge amount during the day, but his capture by the government, the very thing they'd all feared as far back as they could remember, all of them having nightmares from Splinter's warnings about showing themselves to the world above when they were little, shook all of them up immensely.

Splinter was going between constant meditation to constant training. Raph didn't know the last time he'd seen his sensei eat, even. Mikey did almost the same. The television set hadn't been turned on since the news report, four days ago. After that he went through a mechanical routine; try to sleep, get awoken by nightmares, train, eat something, train some more, try to sleep. Don, of course, stayed at his computer. Raph wasn't sure the last time he'd eaten, either.

Not that Raph had done much better than the rest of his family. At least he didn't feel his routine was as mechanical as Mikey's was. Try to sleep, guiltily listen to Mike have nightmares, join him in training when he finally gave up on sleep, pace outside Don's door, eat, train some more, pace outside Splinter's door during his meditation, train, and try to meditate, only to end up falling asleep, waking up at the sound of Mike's nightmares. Rinse and repeat.

Raph sighed, and went to go join Mikey in a quick bite to eat. Food was stale and tasteless in his mouth with his family in such upset, but he needed the strength and energy. He needed it to save Leo.

Maybe today he'd try breaking it up a little, and coax Splinter and Don into eating before they passed out. Yeah, maybe he'd do that, he thought, staring at his younger brother who was silently nibbling on a piece of fruit.

~TMNT~

Splinter sat in his stuffy room, willing the kinks and cramps away, ignoring the heat the fifteen candles he had lit was giving off. He was aware of all that was happening in his home. The sounds of his two youngest training from the dojo, not stopping for enough water. The constant _click-clacking_ that came from Donatello's lab. There was barely any dishes sitting in the sink, since his two youngest were mostly sticking to quick and easy foods. Not enough considering the little rest they had each gotten, especially Michelangelo, with his nightmares. Donatello had not left his lab yet, though he heard the fridge in there rattle once or twice, and his purple-banded son had not left even to relieve himself.

He was painfully aware of his tiny, fragile family, seemingly so lost without their brother, this time captured, and not hiding away in a forest. He was painfully aware that he had not eaten yet, though he could manage just fine; he had done so many times for longer when his sons were younger and he was still learning to scavenge food for all of them, and that his withdrawal from the family was only hurting them more. He was painfully aware of his eldest's' absence and that with him gone, he needed to take back up the duties he had placed on Leonardo.

Donatello needed food and rest. Raphael needed guidance and companionship. Michelangelo needed comfort and support.

It wasn't until Leonardo had returned from the jungle that he had realized just how much his son had taken on. He knew his family had fallen apart while Leonardo was away, and had expected Donatello to keep them together.

But Donatello was not Leonardo. His katana-wielding son knew his brothers better than he knew himself. When to lend a few words of wisdom to Michelangelo and when to listen, when to fight with Raphael and when to let him have his way, when to guide Donatello away from his lab and when to let him stay. He drove his family in routine, spending time with each of them, even Splinter himself, who had not realized how lonely he was until Leonardo had returned, and running them as a unit.

Donatello loved his brothers, but he did not understand them like Leonardo did. He could not run them in the same routine because he was his own person. In turn, the family didn't understand Donatello's routine, too used to following Leonardo's.

When Leonardo came back, Splinter had finally realized that his family falling apart was more on his shoulder's than anybody else's. Now Leonardo was gone again, and yet he still could not bring himself to take the head of family again. He had not realized that he had even handed that over to Leonardo, and didn't know when it had happened, but it had, and it broke Splinter's hear to take it back.

His son would come back and taking his spot seemed like admitting defeat, and so Splinter sat in his room, painfully aware of everything going on, but unable to bring himself to fix it.

Meditation was a lost cause.

~TMNT~

Greg gathered all his notes together and left them in the computer room, glad to finally be allowed freedom. Six days since they had found the creature. There was no sign of more than one of them. Whatever this one was didn't seem to be a threat, either, but he'd leave that to whoever it was that was supposed to take care of that.

Greg spent five days in that room, constantly downing aspirin with a bottle of Dr. Pepper, waiting for the creature to do anything interesting, but it hadn't. Now he was just happy to be able to go kiss his wife again, and then sleep off the kinks in his body.

He nodded to the guard on his way out, glad to be put back on his regular assignment. Even deskwork would be more interesting than the creature had been.

~TMNT~

Dr. Forlaux had read through all of Mr. Shtall's notes and was not impressed. The man took notes like he was watching a suspect, not like he was observing an experiment. His notes mostly consisted of "the creature looked around the room and studied the cameras for a bit, as if he actually knew what they were" and "the creature seems almost bored. He keeps studying the room, tapping his fingers, and then doing what seems to be a series of breathing exercises". The notes were not scientific in the slightest, and they also had to be wrong.

Dr. Forlaux had been briefed on the situation. A large, turtle-like creature was not normal, and the way Mr. Shtall had described it, the creature seemed boring.

But what a scientific feat! Miraculous to have stumbled across such a different form of life. Mr. Shtall seemed almost bored by the creature, but Dr. Forlaux was glad to finally be able to study it up close. So many possibilities, including many potential awards for what he might find studying this creature. The Nobel Prize was a constant thought in the back of his mind, but he dared not get his hopes up too much. He had thought his last four discoveries would earn him the prize, too, but nothing had yet to happen.

He'd had far too long to compile a team to help him study the creature and he was itching to get to see it in person. Dr. Forlaux impatiently went over Mr. Shtall's notes one more time, finally gave up on the badly formatted notes, and went to collect his team, unable to wait any longer.

~TMNT~

Leo had long ago lost track of time. If he had hair and could move his arms, he'd have pulled out chunks of it in frustration and boredom.

Yes, he, the "most boring turtle of his brothers" as they had often told him, was bored. He could sit and talk about philosophy with Splinter for hours, meditate forever, read The Art of War over and over again, and many other things his brothers found boring, but even he was bored out of his mind sitting in this lab room waiting for something to happen.

Just when he thought he might lose his calm façade, something finally did happen.

A woman he did not recognize walked into the room, in full on government lab uniform. His heart leapt into his throat. Three men and one more woman walked in after her, all in the same uniform. One of the men stared in shock at him, but the other four handled the sight of him much better, and bustled about, giving orders to each other, pulling tables around, and setting up instruments. Another of the men avoided looking at him, turning his back to Leo and prepping a metal table with instruments that Leo was blocking out the names too.

One of the women kept giving him sideways glances, as if trying to study him without his knowledge. The man who stared in shock jumped into action when another man, in a slightly different uniform walked in, obviously their boss.

"Ready, sir," the man who was avoiding looking at Leonardo, said.

"Excellent," said the man in charge. "Let's begin."

And so it began. They started with medical stuff, and it reminded Leo of the routine check-ups they had with Don. Their…professionalism surprised him. He had expected dissection almost right away. Instead they took his blood pressure and listened to his heart and took measurements, bustling about him as if he was just some animal.

He had been bored out of his mind, but he was willing to play this dumb animal routine for as long as it took for him to escape, be rescued, or, heaven forbid, die or be killed. From a young age, Master Splinter had drilled into all of them that they must not be seen by the topside world, they must not be discovered, and if they were, they must keep the rest of their family safe. A few exceptions had happened and they had been blissfully lucky – April, Casey, Angel.

Leo knew it couldn't – wouldn't – last. Splinter had taught him well, and he'd let these humans jump to their conclusions, and lead them on. He'd sit by and let them take their measurements, act like some dumb, tamed animal, hopefully until they grew bored, and he was able to escape without too much fuss. That was the best case scenario. His escape would bring enough questions and doubts as it was, he didn't want his family to come after him, putting even more suspicion on them and even more danger in their life.

The doctor – veterinarian, even, maybe – and his assistants were surprisingly cool. There was no freaking out about him, though they shot him sideways glances and stares. There was no mention of cutting him open right away, though they mentioned samples quite a few times. There was no staring in shock at him, though he could hear excitement brimming in their voices, about what a "scientific marvel" he was.

Their coolness scared him more than anything. He could deal with fear, hate, loathing, judgment. He'd faced that plenty of times. He was used to it, though it still hurt to face, especially from someone he'd saved, who hadn't even seen anything but his shadow, but he was used to it.

This collected nature, though, was odd. Even Bishop, government scientist that he was, showed loathing towards he and his brothers. It felt wrong to be studied like this, instead of tortured.

Leo sat through their tests, breathing evenly and listening for clues of what was to come, and he wished he'd listened to Donnie closer, now, asked him more questions about what things meant. He was unable to decipher a lot of their technical talk and terms and he did his best not to frown at this, trying to keep his face straight, as he had done for all these days.

They finished up rather quick, and the man in charge ushered his assistants out, ordering them to go prepare something that he didn't know what it meant. The man who had stared in shock at him was last to go, shooting him another confused look, before closing the door on his way out.

The man lit up as he was left alone. He stood over Leo, who suddenly felt like he was two inches tall and being towered over. He averted his gaze, and stared up at the ceiling, painfully aware of the man's eyes roving all over his body. Leo had never felt so exposed as he did in this moment. And there were lots of times, living in a house with three other teenagers, were he felt oddly exposed.

The man reached up and brought over a recorder, flipping it back on, from where it had been turned off after his measurements had been read into it.

The man spoke with barely contained excitement, something he'd never come across in anyone else he met, not even Bishop. This man was practically _giddy_ he was so excited. "Dr. David Forlaux," he said, rambling the date and time into the microphone – and holy crap, he had already been here for six days, receiving no food or water or anything else, not even an IV in his arm. "We've deemed the creature homo testudines for now, based purely on its looks. From human standards, he's in amazing shape, even for being denied food the past few days. We're going to start off with some samples – blood, skin, semen," Leo did his best not to let his eyes go wide at that last part, "but we don't want him losing too much. We'll put him on a steady diet and test what he can do physically. This is an amazing opportunity and we won't be wasting it –"

The woman who had first walked in came back in. "We're ready, Dr. Forlaux."

The man smiled and shut off the recorder. "Good. Get Tim in here to prep him for movement," he said, pointing at Leo.

The woman nodded and returned a second later with the man who had been avoiding looking at him. Dr. Forlaux left the room, his body still radiating excitement, and Leo wasn't sorry to see him go, especially after hearing about his samples.

If he had gotten to see the layout of the building more, he might attempt escape. He was weak after six days of not eating, but he'd gone for longer in the jungle, doing more physical stunts than just lying here. The woman bustled about, moving things out of the way, as Tim pulled another table up. This one was metal and looked like it had just as many straps on it as the one he was currently on.

"Aren't you going to knock it out, Kathy?" Tim asked, his voice rough and scratchy. Leo frowned. If they knocked him out every time he moved, escape would be even more difficult.

"Oh yeah!" the woman, Kathy, nodded, pulling a needle out of her pocket. She flicked it for air bubbles and smoothly inserted it into his skin. "Just for a little while, big guy," she said brightly, patting his arm gently. Tim's frown was bigger than his.

"Really, Kathy? Big guy?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Leo's vision swam and his hearing dropped, so he missed Kathy's reply. Wow, that was quick, Leo thought, and then his eyes dropped closed.

He wasn't out, exactly. He could feel his body jostling around, but hearing was distorted and his world was black. His movements seemed exaggerated and he felt sick. He did not like this drug, whatever it was.

Soon enough, he was cracking his eyes open again. Dr. Forlaux was peering worriedly down at him. The worry cleared up once Leo had blinked a few times to clear his vision. The doctor smiled, and poked him with a needle. Leo couldn't help but twitch a bit, away from the small sting. "Good, he seems to have taken the drug well." Leo fought the urge to snort.

This room smelled even more sterile than the last, but it was nosier with the hum of a machine or two. Leo attempted to blink away the last of the drug, as two strong arms gripped down on his arm, rubbing a cold cloth over it, and tying a band on his forearm. He nodded his head to look down, just in time to see a rather large needed being plunged into his arm. His head swam as the world swayed and his blood was drawn. He didn't even get a glass of water before this?

"Fascinating," he heard who must have been Dr. Forlaux mutter. Typical, just another experiment.

The needle was withdrawn and his arm was wiped and quickly bandaged, the band untied. Not moments later and his head was being lifted up, water forced down his throat. He wasn't going to say no to essentials. He gulped it down and they took it away before he had his fill. He forced down an annoyed sigh, as his other arm was grabbed. He felt a sharp stinging and realized they were scraping away some of his skin. While someone dabbed at his arm with a cleansing pad, his head was roughly grabbed again, and his mouth forced open. They took saliva samples from his cheeks, leaving his mouth tasting of cotton and once again dry.

He blushed at the thought of the other sample that had been mentioned and had to be coming next.

~TMNT~

Crit welcome, as always. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Surprises

It's short; I'm sorry! At least I got something up? Love you all!

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

~TMNT~

Leonardo huffed and attempted to work out the kinks in his neck from his odd, slouched over position he found himself holding way too often for way too long. After the scientists had finished their humiliating samples, they'd left him alone on the table for a few hours, before coming back with food. They tried out many things. He had thought they'd start out with a "rabbit diet", as Raph liked to say, of greens and other vegetables, but these scientists weren't stupid. They'd seen and felt his muscles and were very excited and chatty about his "excellent vitals". It wasn't pizza, or Chinese, or Mike's home cooked spaghetti, but bits and pieces of ham thrown in with a few vegetables. Not his first choice and he was still a bit offended over it, but he'd eaten it happily. He needed to keep up his energy.

They kept up the routine of checking his vitals and taking a few more samples and feeding him a few different things (all while he was strapped down, humiliatingly enough forced to eat out of their hands) and all in all he felt very complacent. He impatiently waited for them to move on to their next step. This routine was all very boring. He felt out of shape and disconnected from everyone he cared about. A change of pace might at least help keep him distracted.

Finally, they decided they had fed him well enough and kept him from physical exercise for long enough. Dr. Forlaux had barely been able to contain his glee at getting to further study his interesting specimen, his homo testudines, and work towards his Nobel Prize. Forlaux often let interesting tidbits like that about himself slip out when it was just him and Leo, and Leo desperately filed away all the information he could for his future escape.

Dr. Forlaux came with his usual crew of five, plus several soldier-looking types holding leash-type instruments Leo recognized and did his best not to roll his eyes at. He'd kept silent so far, no need to ruin that now for no reason. The soldiers were tense and eyeing Leo suspiciously. He couldn't help a little involuntary twitch when the first circle of leash was thrown around his neck, the second following only a moment afterwards.

"Careful now, fellas," Dr. Forlaux cheerfully exclaimed, drawing out the word 'fellas'. "We don't want to hurt him." Forlaux was excited, it was easy to tell. Leo was excited about being able to move again, but he hadn't really anticipated this kind of control. "Go on, unhook him," Forlaux nodded towards Leo's restraints. Then he pulled out that damned recorder. Leo blocked out that mindless dribble, beginning to get a little offended over how the doctor treated him.

Tim approached Leo, as tense as the soldiers. His hands were still as he undid the restraints, though he backed away quickly. The soldiers tugged Leo forward a bit at Dr. Forlaux's nod. Leo wasn't prepared for how weak he would be. He'd been moved strictly while unconscious, drugged each time so far. Forlaux had taken good care of him, making sure he was turned and every part of his body wasn't constantly falling asleep, but it wasn't the same as really walking. He sagged as the soldiers pulled him forward and dropped to his knees.

The soldiers grunted and pulled the leashes taught. "Are you sure this thing doesn't walk on all fours?" the deep angry voice of one of the soldiers' asked.

"Of course, of course," Forlaux dismissed. "His build is completely bipedal. His crawl would be more of a human's if he used all four legs. He is definitely bipedal." Forlaux didn't even try to keep the excitement out of his voice. "He hasn't walked in a while. Loosen up on his neck, will you? He will regain his strength in a moment, yes!" Leo noticed nobody but Forlaux looked excited about letting him walk.

Well, even if he couldn't look it, Leo was excited, too. He clenched his teeth and stood again. His legs were shaky, but he was up. Forlaux clapped, one of his many annoying habits when he got excited over Leo and thoughts of his Nobel Prize.

"Come, fellas! He should be able to make it down the hall to our testing room," Forlaux beckoned, then started down the hall. His students quickly followed him, glancing back worriedly at Leo. Two more soldiers took point and two took rear. They had guns out, though they kept them pointed at the ground. The walk down the hall was otherwise unexciting. It was the most enjoyment Leo had gotten in this place.

He fought the urge to bolt when they entered the test room. Leo let the students strap him back in, relieved when the soldiers finally removed the leashes from his neck. Forlaux had just started to speak into his recorder again, using his hands to motion to his students of the tests he wanted (looked like taking Leo's heart rate and blood pressure for starters), when the door burst open and Leo's heart dropped.

Looking the same as ever – tailored black suit, long and slim tie, tall and lithe body, sharp sunglasses – Bishop made quite the dramatic entrance. His men milled in behind him, hands on their guns, but keeping them holstered. Dr. Forlaux looked flustered for the first time in front of Leo.

"What the hell is this?" he sputtered, as the soldiers in the room looked around, wondering if they should raise their guns.

"Dr. Forlaux," Bishop smoothly greeting, a small smirk on his face, "it's an honor to meet you." Leo shuddered slightly. "Thank you for getting started on this specimen, but that's actually my line of work. You see –"

"Excuse me," Forlaux said, his voice cold and hard, slightly surprising Leo, "but if this is your line of work, why was I not contacted about it?"

"My line of work is very secretive, Dr. I'm not surprised you and everyone else in this sector don't have clearance for that. I've been waiting for security clearances to pass, but I'm here to take my property." Leo wanted to knock that narcissistic smile off Bishop's face, but forced himself to play the unassuming animal.

Forlaux was fuming. His students were practically gaping at each other, probably happy to see some excitement. "I want to hear that from the _proper_ authorities, Mr. Bishop. Excuse me if I don't believe you, storming in here with your army. What do you even think you know about this species?"

"Actually, Dr., I'm glad you asked. You see, I've actually worked with this exact specimen before. He may be playing tame with you, but I assure you, he is anything but." Bishop glanced in Leo's direction, that damned smirk ripping right into Leo's soul. Leo ground his teeth.

Forlaux smirked back. "So he escaped? Perhaps the proper authorities deemed you the wrong choice this time."

Bishop's smirk fell slightly, turned into more of a grimace, then he motioned his boys forward. They started shouting, pushing their guns in everyone's faces. Forlaux's five students screamed. The soldiers' lifted their guns, shouting back at Bishop's goons to lower theirs. Forlaux tried to make his way to his precious specimen, but three of Bishop's men pointing guns in his face stopped him. Bishop himself slithered through the crowd to stand before Leo.

Leo grit his teeth so hard, he swore one of them must have cracked. Bishop peered over his glasses. "Of all the turtles I expected to be caught in such a fashion, none of them was you, I must admit." Leo willed lasers to come out of his eyes or for the restraints to suddenly break so he could throttle Bishop. "Oh, I see, not going to speak? Don't worry, Leonardo, I've made some changes since I last hosted you and your brothers. For your convenience, our staff is fluent in monosyllabic grunts. It was actually specifically for Raphael, but I remember you having your fair share of mindlessness." Then Bishop actually had the nerve to stroke Leo's face. Leo shook his head back and forth and growled. Bishop merely laughed.

Bishop easily made his way through the crowd. With a simple wave of his hand, his army quit yelling, put their guns down, and marched out of the room. Bishop nodded to the shaken Forlaux. "Don't worry, Dr. I'll be back with the _proper_ authority quite soon."

The student Kathy fainted as the others stayed frozen in shock. One of the soldiers went to help her as another asked Forlaux if he was okay. Forlaux slowly sank down, shaking his head no. His fingers played with the recorders buttons, but he didn't speak into it. Another solider was barking a report into his radio. Rage boiled through Leo so much so that he actually physically shook. He was in some deep shit.


	4. So it Continues

So sorry guys! I have not abandoned you or this fic. I was a little angry at never jotting down my original ideas and therefore forgetting them, but I will see this finished. New ideas come to me just writing this up. Thanks for all your patience! Hopefully updates will come more regularly. Concrit welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Are these even necessary or am I just from an old crowd?

0000TMNT0000TMNT0000

Leo was alone again. Well, he was never alone – they were always watching. But no students or soldiers milled about. He hadn't seen Dr. Forlaux for a few days. Probably working out bureaucracy crap with Bishop. Leo had never wanted to kill a man so badly in his life. Leo had to be prepared for the fact that Bishop's little stunt may have ruined his cover. Bishop had dared hint that he could talk and, worse, Bishop had mentioned that he had brothers. Of course, his cover being blown was the best of the worst case scenarios. Worst of the worst case scenarios was that Bishop managed to get the backing of proper authority and Leo was thrown back into that hellhole.

If Leo thought waiting had been bad earlier, it was worse now. A torrent of negative thoughts hit him as he went over every scenario he could think of them. He tried thinking of escape strategies but his best plans were done under pressure as things were happening. His plans were rarely able to stay in tact when he planned beforehand. He could plan beforehand, but he was best when he could just go with the flow. Here, with too much time to think things through, every single plan he had ended in failure. Everything from him getting killed to him leading Bishop to his brothers popped up in his mind. If Leo even managed to escape, could he trust going back home?

~TMNT~

Raph had finally managed to get Don to eat by bringing the food to him when April and Casey burst through the door of the lair. "Oh thank goodness," April muttered, running at Raph and wrapping him in a hug as best as she could. Raph felt himself relax marginally, hugging April back, breathing in her scent. She smelled like vanilla. She smelled like something other than tired and sweaty like his brothers. "We thought," April choked, not able to finish.

Casey joined in on the hug, squeezing Raph tight as Mikey popped out of his room to see what was up. "April! Casey!" Mikey flipped down to the first floor, a tight smile on his face. It wasn't his normal grin, but it was the biggest smile Raph had seen on him in a while. Mikey joined in. Raph felt claustrophobic.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph muttered, "we all missed each other. Now get offa me." His tone was gentle for April and just because he was too tired to sound any gruffer. He shoved Mikey and Casey off of him. Casey laughed and pulled April off, who gave a relieved glare in Raph's direction before hugging Mikey.

"We thought all youse guys had been captured," Casey said quietly. "Who-" Raph sensed that wasn't the whole question, but he didn't really want to know the rest of it. He could guess.

"Leo," Mikey said quietly.

"Oh, Mike," April said, cupping his face and staring him in the eyes for a few seconds. Then she turned away, including both Raph and Mikey into the conversation. "How are you guys holding up?"

Mikey stayed silent and somber. Raph shrugged and gestured around them. He tried to say fine, but the word was stuck in the back of his throat. It tasted too bitter of a lie to say.

"What happened?" Casey asked. "We were coming back and happened to catch sight of a newspaper. I can't believe we missed news of it earlier." Casey frowned, fists tightening, anger lacing his features.

"I'm gonna go make tea," Mikey announced stiffly, awkwardly letting go of April, retreating to the sanctuary of the kitchen to escape the conversation. Raph sighed.

"Dunno, really. He was out for a run. Always out for a run – why does it always have to be during a run when he's alone?" Raph continued without waiting for an answer. "He was about halfway through when all of a sudden all the alarms on our shell cells started going on. Emergency button. We rushed to the signal. By the time we got there cops were all over. We couldn't even get in for a look. News report said there was lots of blood everywhere and that he was taken to a secure facility. We, uh, we haven't really turned on the news since then," Raph admitted, a little ashamed. They'd wanted to escape the horrible reports, but what if they were missing something important? Something that could help? "Don's been looking for this so-called secure facility ever since the report." He couldn't bring himself to say it, but 'nothing' hung in the air as if a tangible concept.

April swallowed and straightened. Her look went from concerned mother to determined friend. Raph felt a little stronger. Her eyes flickered to Splinter's room, as if deciding on pulling them together or not, but she never stepped in that direction. "I'm going to see how I can help Don," she said, and Raph nodded, relieved. How long could it take, with the two of them on it?

Casey pat him on the back. "Sorry, bro," he said simply. "Maybe we should, uh, check on Mikey." He nodded towards the kitchen as the kettle started whistling.

"Yeah," Raph said. "And then maybe we should try the television again," he murmured, more to himself, but Casey grunted in agreement anyway. The kitchen smelled of Leo's favorite tea as Mikey poured all three of them cups of the vile stuff. Raph hated tea, especially the unsweetened crap Leo enjoyed, but he didn't complain and never asked for the sweetener. Neither did Casey.

~TMNT~

Dr. Forlaux burst into the room, looking much more composed than the last time Leo had seen him. He didn't seem much happier, though. His students loyally trailed after him. "I can't believe it!" he ranted. "A television episode. As if we've been able to collect enough data in ten days to make an interesting show, especially with that Agent Bishop throwing off my schedule and wasting my time." The students nodded quietly nodded in agreement, setting up tables with various instruments on them. "And I'm supposed to host. Instead of doing some actual scientific work, I'll be hosting some illiterate show," he grumbled.

"It'll just be for a few hours tops, doctor," one of the students said. "Then we can get back to work," he offered.

Dr. Forlaux frowned and snapped back a reply. Leo could only stare. Oh god. Oh god, he had messed up so badly. Television. He was going to be on television. He and his brothers, exposed to the world. The one thing they'd managed to avoid thus far and in one night, he'd messed everything up. This went against all his teachings both as a ninja and as a mutant under Master Splinter's care. The world knew. Leo had failed. He began running through his escape plans once more. There had to be something.

A needle pricked his skin, shocking him a bit. He glanced down and saw blood being withdrawn. These people. So much blood taken from him. After the hit his head had received when he fell to the pavement, he was sure he'd spilt enough blood. His head certainly still ached. And yet they were always taking more blood. Did it even matter? Leo despaired. He was going to be shown to the world.

Leo helplessly let his head fall back against the table he was strapped to. He had to escape – _he had to_ – or there was nothing left. His resolve crumbled. Maybe he should speak up. Let them know he was sentient. He opened his mouth.

No, he couldn't. He still held an advantage this way. If he spoke, could they stave off the television crew? It sounded like Forlaux didn't want this already. He'd probably already tried to stave off the crew. It wasn't happening. He was doomed.

"Fetch the food," Dr. Forlaux ordered moodily. "Without us here, they probably haven't been feeding him regularly." A dark-haired student nodded and went to do as told. He quickly returned with a bowl of various vegetables and ham. Leo could also smell beef. So they were adding more meat to his diet. Interesting.

Looking almost bored and yet slightly repulsed at being giving the menial task of feeding the animal, the student snapped on gloves, picked up some food, and shoved it at Leo's face. He felt his cheeks burning as he accepted the food without complaint, chewing quickly and hastily, trying to get this done with fast. The student quickly fed him the whole bowl, finishing with some water. Leo gulped it down thirstily. They never gave him enough water.

Forlaux sighed. "I suppose that's enough for now. Crew is here tomorrow, so we can't start much. Tim, Grant, back here in half an hour to move the testudines. You may all go." They nodded and filed out of the room, used to their director spending time alone with "his Nobel Prize". They seemed unusually subdued.

Finally, Leo was alone with Forlaux. He stared at the man. He had a bad feeling about this. Forlaux stared at him, letting out a long breath. The man dug into his coat for his recording device, held it up, and, without turning it on, set it across the table from himself. Dr. Forlaux got up and dragged a chair over, placing it in front of Leo. He sat down with a thoughtful look.

"That Bishop fellow. Mouthy. Disrespectful. He had some interesting things to say about you, though." Leo heard his own breath hitch and forced himself to breathe evenly, trying to regain control. "Of course, he was making a case that you should be handed over to him because you're dangerous. That wasn't the most interesting thing he said, though. Called you Leonardo. Said you had brothers. Said you were playing dumb. I guess it sounded like the rantings of a madman to the President, who said he'd never heard of the secret branch of government that Bishop claimed was allowed by the last president.

"I'll be honest. Sounded like the rantings of a madman to me, too. But it did not sound like the rantings of a lying madman. No, I've been too foolish, too caught up in the wonder of science you are. I haven't been looking at the bigger picture. I've been _underestimating_ you, haven't I?" Dr. Forlaux looked pleased with himself, leaning back and relaxing in his chair to study Leo.

Leo deliberately kept his face lax and his breathing steady. If he was Mikey, he might have farted. Instead, he just did his best to sit there, playing the part of the dumb – amazing, but dumb – animal they had thought he was. Inside he broiled. The next time he saw Bishop, he would kill him.

Dr. Forlaux didn't say anything for the rest of the time. When Tim and Grant re-entered the room, he was still sitting, staring at Leo. He barely acknowledged the presence of his junior scientists, motioning to them that it was okay to take Leo away. Leo let the drug overtake him as he was transferred to a wheeled table, heart pounding in his chest, trying to forget that calculating look on Forlaux's face.


	5. And action!

Sorry. Our cat died and my sister is absolutely devastated. I did want to get this up by this week, though. I have a plan for where I want this to go now, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

0000TMNT0000

Lights. There were lights everywhere. He was a ninja. His home was in the darkness. It didn't matter where they were darkness always comforted him. Even as children, they had been taught to be comfortable in the dark. They were trained to see well in it and seek safety there. It was light that held the monsters and unlike the boogeyman their monsters were real. And now he was bathed in light. And heat. He was on fire. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe.

No, wait, he couldn't really breathe, he thought as he sneezed and coughed on dust. "Ugh, Lenny, you're getting makeup everywhere. You're making the poor guy choke."

"Poor guy? Poor guy? Are you not looking at the same thing as me? If you had this job, you'd be using that much make-up, too. Its skin is so weird. I'm going to have to scrub my hands forever to get the germs off."

What sounded like a slap. "Don't be a jerk, Lenny. He's a living thing, just like us. He deserves a little respect. The lights are already freaking him out. Just do the make-up right, okay?"

"Geez, Diana. Didn't know you were such a bleeding heart."

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Chauvinistic pig."

"Jealous."

Then there was a looming hand and wetness on his face. Some of the dust disappeared and he recovered slightly. He had to calm down. He had to plan. The recording commenced in an hour or so. He had no idea when it aired. There was always a way out. There had to be something to do, some way out of this.

But if there was, he couldn't think of it. He could barely think at all.

"Doctor! I wasn't done with your make-up yet. You'll look washed out by all the lights."

"Sir-"

"Dr. Forlaux, thank you very much." The good doctor sounded annoyed.

A sigh. "Doctor, look. You have to let us do our jobs. We have our wildlife team here. Your subject is being very complacent and calm. We're not hurting him. Now let Marcia finish your face."

"Your putting make-up on him!?" An incredulous Dr. Forlaux. "You have no idea how he'll react to that."

"This brand has been animal tested in the past, sir, before the bleeding hearts passed laws on that," the voice deadpanned.

Leo squinted, trying to make out faces. Everything seemed blurry. He could see blurs of white and blue and gray and brown. Probably clothes. No faces. He was effectively blind. Nothing was naturally this bright. Were they pointing the lights directly in his face?

"If anything happens to him!"

"It won't." A door shut. "Stewart, will you go keep an eye on him. Hit him if you have to." Laughter.

"Gladly." The door closed and opened again.

"Alright, Lenny, that looks good. Get him some water. Wouldn't want to dehydrate him and give the doctor a heart attack." Giggling and then a water bottle thrust in his face. He drank gladly. The lights were killing him.

"It's just so freaky," a feminine voice sounded next to his ear. The darkness accentuated his hearing, but light seemed to dim that sense as well. "He moves so much like a human."

"Don't get attached, Lily. You can't keep this stray."

"Of course he's tame. All the heat from the lights are probably making him sleepy," somebody joked. Leo despaired, though. He was slugging; his body and his thoughts felt like he was fighting through drying cement.

The female, presumably Lily, huffed. "I'm just sayin'."

"Yeah, yeah. Kinda boring. After stalking lions for months, something so seemingly tame tied up like this… It's a little insulting."

Laughter. "You're impossible."

The door opened, hitting the wall with a thud. "Ten minutes and this is where we're at? Get moving! Let's try to do at least one job on time this month, yes?"

Yes sir's sounded around the room. He heard footsteps storming away. The room was subdued.

"Make-up is finished," a male, had to be Lenny, quietly said.

"He looks great, Len. I think we need to move some of these lights still."

"Yeah, help me with this one."

Leo blinked the black spots away from his vision as a tiny increment of the heat focused on his face was removed and the heat started spreading on his arm. He lightly shook his head, but it wouldn't move too far. He could almost fall asleep from the heat if his heart weren't pounding frantically in his chest. Or was it? It felt like it. He wasn't sure of his own body.

"Alright, we're all set up here. The doctor should be arriving any minute."

"Pompous windbag," someone near him muttered.

Right on time, Leo heard Dr. Forlaux's voice.

"See, he's fine?"

"Hm, yes, we'll see," Dr. Forlaux said.

"So, this airs tomorrow night. That's a little bit of editing time, so if you mess up a few times, it's okay. We want to do a few takes of a few different things, anyway. But just act natural and stay calm. You'll do fine."

"Yes, of course," Forlaux snapped. "I have a PhD. I think I can handle the simple task of talking."

"Of course, _sir_. Can you stand here? Good, that's good. Okay, look right over there. Are the note cards clear?"

"The writing on them is certainly big enough. I'm not that old," Dr. Forlaux said. He sounded more emotionless than offended, although there were still so many lights on Leo that he couldn't see the doctor's face.

"These are the lines we sent you. You'll go through them first and then we get into the facts you want to share based on our questions. Anything extra you want to add in, that's fine. We'll finish with our closing lines. We're just going to go through this in order and then we'll re-do any scenes we need to or if you want to add in something more. We won't have time to send you the final version before it airs, but we can send you close to the final version if you wish."

"No, no," Forlaux said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Sounds great," the directing voice grated out. "Just breathe and don't speak too fast. Okay, are you all ready?"

"Yes, yes. I'm ready," Forlaux replied.

"Okay," the director said. "Clear set! And action in 5, 4, 3…"

Leo's heart dropped into his stomach. He had doomed them all.

~TMNT~

Raph stared in horror at the television screen. At some point, he'd sat down in shock. "Don," he whispered. At some point he realized that Don hadn't come. He forced his vocal cords to work again. "Don!" and on second thought he added "Mikey, Master Splinter!" Mikey and Master Splinter came quietly. Don came grumbling. His grumbling didn't last for long before he trailed off and thumped onto the floor. The knot of fear that grew each day they couldn't find Leo was suddenly suffocating and Raph had no idea if he was actually breathing or not. In the background, he vaguely registered the ringing of a shell cell, but it never crossed his mind to answer it. For the first time in days, Raph was still, couldn't move, and had no idea what to do. Hope was surely slipping away from them all.


End file.
